Somewhere In Between
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: SEQUEL TO WONDERLAND - Dean and Sam are told that their girls are in trouble and they have to go into their world to bring them back to theirs. But when they get there what surprises are in store and will they be able to save them?
1. Not In Supernatural Anymore

**Chapter One: Not In Supernatural Anymore  
By: Dean's Sassy Seductress & Dean's Little Temptation  
Authors Note: **Here is the long awaited sequel to Wonderland. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Please review!

* * *

Dean pulled on his jeans and ran a towel through his short spiked hair and threw it onto the bed. He looked at the bathroom door to see the door was closed and Sam was still in there. He grabbed his bag and opened it up. He searched throughout his clothes till he felt it touch his hand. He pushed his bag to the side and sat down on the bed staring at the picture in his hand. He traced her face with his thumb and felt his chest clench just like every time he looked at the picture of him and London at Sam and Sydney's wedding. Though he looked like an idiot in his suit and tie, she was the beautiful one in her satin blue dress, her hair in loose curls…that was the day that everything seemed normal but the next was a different story.

Dean didn't hear the bathroom door open and Sam looked over Dean's shoulder to see the picture and knew, though Dean wouldn't admit it, he missed London as much Sam missed Sydney.

Sam looked down at his wedding ring and twisted it with his other fingers. He never took it off. It symbolized his love for Syd. God did he miss her, he wondered each day if him and Dean made the right decision on sending them back.

Sam decided to make a noise to let Dean know he was in the room so he could hide the picture and not let him know he was caught in a moment of weakness.

Dean cleared his throat as he shoved the picture in his back pocket and turned to Sam. "Hey."

Sam nodded towards him, "Find a new hunt?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I was uh, checking my voicemail," he said shaking his cell in his hand, "to see if anyone called for us to check on something."

Sam nodded and grabbed his t-shirt and the brothers finished getting dressed in silence. Since the girls left, the guys haven't been the same. They still joked and everything but the girls seemed to take their spirit and soul with them when they left.

"Sam. Dean," said a voice behind them and they turned to see Castiel.

"Wow, Cas…long time no see," said Dean.

"I'm guessing this isn't a social call," said Sam.

"No, I apologize for this intrusion but this is important. The girls, they're in trouble."

Dean and Sam quickly looked at each other than back at Castiel. "What do you mean?" asked Dean fear and anger were settling in him, "You said they would be safe where they came from!"

"That's the problem Dean. They first came from this world. Their past, their ancestors, everything of their family is here not in the world they grew up in. The girls are safe but it's their family, they are in trouble."

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"There is a demon out to kill their great great grandfather and mother. He had created a worm hole and was able to send himself back in time to find them and to kill them. Which means…"

"No Sydney and London," said Dean and Castiel nodded.

"And no future Winchesters."

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel confused, "What do you mean?"

Castiel went to speak but knew he said too much already, "You need to get the girls and bring them back here."

"How exactly are we going to go into their world?" asked Dean.

"I'll send you there but you only have 48 hours to get them and bring them back. I have to warn you though, where they come from everything is different. This is a fictional world and the girls don't have one memory of you two. Good luck." He touched the brothers foreheads and zapped them through to London and Sydney's world.

It was half passed eight when London walked into her apartment holding a large pizza, "Syd, I'm home." She called out and slipped her shoes off next to the door.

Sydney smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and over to her sister, "Well it's about time. Supernatural starts in thirty minutes. Where have you been?"

"We had some last minute patients to see and I had to stop by and pay the rent and I think everyone in the city wanted pizza tonight." London said.

Sydney walked closer to her sister and put her hands on London small growing belly, "How is my niece doing in there?"

"Busy." London laughed, "She wanted pizza."

"Looks like she is going to take after me." Sydney said. She looked back up at London who now had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It just that….I am so glad you found me. I always wanted a sister and when you showed up at my door five mouth ago I was just so happy."

Sydney rolled her eyes and put her arms around her sister, "Oh lord not again. Come on and sit down on the couch before you make the carpet all soggy. I will go grab some plates." Sydney said.

London took a seat and placed the pizza on the coffee table. She leaned back and took a deep breath as she rubbed over her belly. "You are a very active little girl." She said as the baby kicked away. "I think you know I got you pizza." London smiled. "Maybe you get your eating habits from your daddy. I only wish I knew who he was."

"Her daddy is a scum bag who took advantage of you when you were drunk and decided to ride bare back and knock you up."

"Do you have to say it so…."

"Honestly?" Sydney asked and sat next to London.

"I was going to say dirty."

"Either way it's the truth. The guy must have been a loser."

"I just wish I could remember something about that night. I don't even remember going to the bar.

"Too bad it didn't happen like in our dream right. Then Dean Winchester would be your baby daddy." Sydney said.

London laughed and looked at the TV just as the show began, "How crazy would that be? I mean me and Dean? Yeah right. I am not into the bad boy thing."

"Tell me about it. I was married to Sam of all people. Not that I wouldn't love to give him the full on cowgirl but I would take Dean any day." She winked at London.

"Jeez Syd. You are like the female version of Dean. No wonder you like him so much."

Sydney just bit her lip and look at both men on the TV, "What I wouldn't give to have them both in a room a lone for a few hours. They could do whatever they wanted."

"Ok Ok TMI Syd and on that note how about we watch the show before I have to leave the room due to you going at it with the TV." London laughed and turned up the volume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam stood in the middle of Golden Gate Park and looked around, "Well Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." Dean said as he watched all the people walking around. Several of them had camera and seemed to be snapping picture of them. "These people are freaky, dude. Why are they looking at us?"

"I don't know…..maybe because we just appeared out of thin air." Sam said sarcastically.

"No one saw us. Cas made sure of that." Dean said as the two started walking. "We should have taken the car."

"As much as you think it is…the impala is not a delorean, Dean.

"That would be badass wouldn't it?" Dean smirked and Sam frowned. "Ok so where do we start?"

"I have no idea. Where did London say she worked?"

Dean just shrugged, "she was a nurse."

"And?"

"And that's about all I know. I was just excited I was dating a nurse." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes. "What about you Mr. Prefect husband of the year. Where does Syd work?"

"She worked at a record store and that doesn't matter because she was from New York. I'm guessing she moved here to be with London."

"So we got jack? This is….this is just fan freakin tastic!" Dean said just as a lady took a picture of him. "Can I help you?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Sam smiled at her and pulled Dean away, "You need to relax a little. People are starting to look."

"Ok so what do you do Mr. know it all?"

"First, stop adding Mr. in front of everything and I think we should look in the phone book. Maybe we can find them."

"Sounds good. Hey do you think we will have time to get a shirt?" Dean asked as the two walked out of the park.

"When we find the girls you can do whatever you want." Sam said.

"All I want to do is to take London in my arms and…"

"Whoa!" Sam said. "TMI."

"I was going to say hug her." Dean said, "You are such a perv." He smirked and the two went on the search for London and Sydney and hoped that they found them before someone else did.

It was almost noon and as usual Sydney was leaned over the counter watching the clock and waiting for her lunch break. The day was going by slower than usual and she was just ready to get away DVD store. "Hey Syd." He boss Mickey called out as he walked in holding a large box. "I need you to put these on the shelves before your break."

"Oh great. Please tell me it not more copies of 90210. I swear they took a great show and ruined it." She rolled her eyes.

"Actually I think you are going to like this. Its more copies of season three of Supernatural." He smiled and Syd perked up. "I thought that would get your attention."

"Are you kidding? I have been waiting for these to get here. I get a discount right?" she winked.

Mickey just smiled, "Only because I like you. Now take your copy out and put the rest on the shelves."

"You got it." She said and took the large box from his hands.

Dean and Sam were walking down the streets and seemed to be getting looks from a lot of younger girls, "Do I have something on my face or something?" Sam asked.

"No. I think they are just looking at me because I am so damn hot." Dean smirked. "I think that's is what they are doing." He said and gave girl a wink. "How's it going?" he said to her and she let out a squeal. "Where were all these girls when we were younger?"

"Playing dress up, Dean. We need to find the girls."

"I know. Where should we start?" Dean asked and Sam stopped Dean in his tracks. "What the hell, dude."

"Oh no." Sam said.

"What's wrong now?"

Sam pointed to a large poster of them handing on the window of Mickey's discount DVD's, "That is what's wrong."

"Oh crap." Dean said, "I forgot about the whole fake TV show thing. No wonder everyone is looking at us."

Dean and Sam walked closer to the store and when they looked inside they saw Sydney placing DVD's on the shelves above her. "There she is." Sam said, "God she is beautiful."

"Ok Romeo are you just going to stand here gawking at your wife are you going to go in there and get her? We need to find London."

"Right." Sam said and turned to Dean, "How do I look?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Like Sam no go in there. I'll wait out here." Dean said and looked around, "Oh hot dogs." He said and walked over to the small cart.

Sam fixed his jacket and slowly walked over to Syd, "Excuse me." He said and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry buddy I am five minutes away from my break so if you need help I would go and ask the….." Syd started but as she turned around she looked up and saw Sam smiling at her, "the girl right in front of you. Holy shit your Jared Padalecki." She smiled.

"Who?" Sam asked. "It's me….Sam." he said.

"Oh I get it. You guys are in character." She winked and bit her lip as she looked him up and down. "You are so much taller in person."

"O..k. Listen Syd we need to talk."

"How do you know my name? Oh who the hell care. I am standing here with Jared…I mean Sam Winchester. Mickey I'm going on break now!" Syd called out and looked back at Sam, "Wait, if you're here then that mean that…" she started and looked to the door to see Dean waving at her with a large hot dog in his hands. "Oh….my…God!" she said and walked around Sam.

"Hey Syd." Dean said as she walked over to him, "You're…..you're…J-J-Jensen Ackles or Dean Winchester."

"Well I don't know who Jensen is but if he looks like me them I would say he is one handsome devil."

Sydney just smiled at him. "God you are so much hotter in person."

"Uh…thanks. Listen, we need you to come with us."

"I will come wherever you want." She winked at him as she bit on her bottom lip.

Dean grinned nervously, "Oh wow. As great as that sounds I think talking will do just fine." He said and looked over at Sam how shrugged as Dean mouthed "What the hell?"

The more Sam watched Syd fall all over Dean the more he realized that they didn't remember anything. He had to think of a plan to get the girls together and with them. He walked up behind Syd and put his arm around her. "We have some great news."

"Oh really?" Syd said and looked up at him.

"Yeah. You and your sister have been chosen to spend the day with us."

"Shut the hell up! Are you kidding me?" she asked with a big smiled on her face.

"Oh yeah. You and your sister get to have Sam and Dean for a day." Dean said. "Where is she and I will run over and get her."

"Should Sam go?" Syd asked.

"Why would Sam go get her?" Dean asked.

"Uh because she is in love with him that's why." Syd said and Dean frowned at Sam.

"Sam isn't going anywhere near her." Dean said and Sam gave him a glare, "I mean Sam here drew your name out of a…a…box and I drew hers so I better be the one to go."

"Oh" Syd's face dropped a little, "Well that's ok. I am just excited to finally meet you both. London works at Dr. Peterman office down town. Suite 206."

"Thanks. Let me just talk to my uh…co-worker for a second." Dean winked at her and pulled Sam to the side. "Ok, get her to take you back to your place while I go and get London. We will meet you guys back there." Dean said.

"What should I do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Just try and make her remember you so we can get the hell out of this freaky ass world. I swear if one more person grabs my ass I am gonna start swinging."

"Ok Rocky just calm down and go get London. We'll see you in an hour."

"Got it." Dean said and headed down the street.

Sam turned back to Syd and smiled at her, "So, what should we do while we wait."

"I don't know. I thought maybe you guys had something planned." Syd said.

"Nope. This day is all about you girl but you know what, I would love to see where you live. I don't see anything but hotel you know…being a big actor and all."

"Ok…well we can go there while we wait on Jensen/Dean to bring London back and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sam said.

"Ok well let me just tell my boss I am leaving for the day and we can get going."

"I'll be here waiting." Sam smiled at her and watched her walked over to the desk. God she was just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. She had to remember him. He had to have his wife back in his arms again.


	2. The Things You've Left Behind

**Chapter 2: The Things You've Left Behind  
**By: Dean's Sassy Seductress and Dean's Little Temptation  
**Authors Note:** _Sorry it has been a very long time since an update. But as you guys have seen with our personal accounts we have updated a lot more on them. We promise to write more on our collaborations! Please review! More to come_

* * *

Sam walked with Sydney back to the apartment that she and London shared. It was only two blocks and it was a nice day so Sam didn't mind. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Just being that close to her made his heart jump. He missed everything about her. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she smelt. He loved everything about her and he was not going to lose her again. He didn't care what it took. She was going to be safe in his arms again.

"So…Jared. How are you liking the city?" Syd asked as she walked up the steps to her apartment. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was getting a day alone with Jared himself.

"It's nice. I like it here and I think I am liking it a lot better now." He said and smiled at her.

Sydney tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed a little as she walked up to room 209, "Well, this is me." She said and opened the door. "Its not much and I am sure you are use to places a lot bigger than this but we call it home." She said and he followed her inside.

He looked around and this was actually a lot nicer than what he was use to, "This is a really nice place you have here. I like it a lot." He said.

"You are really sweet. It's a mess right not. London has been working over time and has even taken on a second job." She said. "We have to get ready for the baby and I know nothing about kids." She said.

Sam's eyes instantly widened, "You're…you're pregnant?" he asked. He was ready to rip some guy apart for touching his wife.

"Oh God no. London is. I would hang myself." Sydney asked. "But I can't wait to be an aunt. It's kind of exciting." She said and sat down on the couch and Sam sat next to her. "I would think I need a boyfriend before I start planning on kids."

Sam smiled as he looked into her eye, "So you're not seeing anyone?" he asked her.

"No." Sydney smiled.

"Good." Sam sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"No I mean that uh…just that you are so young to be settled down." He said trying to cover his tracks.

"I agree but if that right guy came along I would jump at the chance to have a happily ever after." She said. "Oh God, I have been around London too long." She said and covered her face. "You don't want to hear this."

"No I do. I want to hear everything you have to say." Sam told her and their eyes locked. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her but he couldn't just yet. Once Dean got back with London they could figure out the best way to tell the girls but one thing was for sure, Dean was in for the shock of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked down at the paper and back at the building _21345 Parker Plaza. _This is where London worked. He knew she was in there. Now all he had to do was find Suit 524. "What the hell is a suit?" Dean asked as he walked into the building.

He saw a young girl sitting at a desk in the lobby and figured she could help him out. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a suit, uh, 524 and I'm lost. Kind of from out of town. Can you tell me where to go?" he asked and looked at her name tag, "Miranda."

The young girl looked him up and down and bit on her lip. "I will be happy to help you any way you want. You know I get off at four." She smiled. She knew exactly who he was.

"I'm sure you do and a year ago I would have loved to be there when you got off but I am with someone."

"Too bad but she is one lucky girl. Who wouldn't want Jensen Ackles?"

"Uh, thanks but my name is Dean.

"Sure it is." The girl smiled. "Either way I wish I was her."

"Yeah…I just hope she feels the same way. So can you help me out?"

"Sure handsome. Take the elevator to the fifth floor. Once you get off take a right and walk all the way down the hall. It will be the last door on the left."

"Thanks." Dean said and gave her a wink and he thought by the look on her face she was going to pass out. This Jensen guy must be one hell of a guy in this world."

Dean did just what she said and took the elevator to the fifth floor. He got off and headed down the hall, "524, 524." Dean said as he looked at the numbers on the door. Finally he reached the end and found where he was going. _Freemen and Taylor Pediatrics. _

Dean took a deep breath and straightened his jacket, "Here goes nothing." He said and walked in.

He looked around and saw kids all over the place. The walls were covered with every 'Sesame street' character, "You have got to be kidding me." He whispered to himself.

"Yes Mrs. Peterman you can give Haley the Tylenol with the Zrytec at night to make her a little more comfortable. I know its allergy season but at her age that is about all you can do. Dr. Freemen said to call her back in the morning if she still has a fever and we can try something else." … "Ok thank you and I hope she feels better soon."

Dean looked to the desk and saw London sitting there. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. It was now or never.

He slowly made his way through the office, stepping over the toys that were in the floor. When he got there she was writing notes in a file. "Hi. Sign in please." She said and never looked up.

"I don't have an appointment." He said.

London heard that voice and slowly looked up and dropped her pin, "Oh my God." She said as she looked at him.

"Hey London. Please tell me you know who I am." He said.

She nodded, "You're…you're J-Jensen Ackles." She said.

"Great." Dean sighed and smiled, "You got it." He said. He hated that she didn't know him but as soon as he got her back with Sam and Sydney they could fix everything.

London felt herself blush, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I didn't know you had kids."

"I don't. I came here to see you." He smile.

"Me? Wh-Why did you come here to see me?" she asked.

"Well because…uh…because you and your sister won a contest. You and her get to spend the day with me and Jaren."

"You mean Jared?" she asked.

"Yeah him. So pack up and let's go." Dean said.

"So Jared is…is here." She said and her face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

Dean rolled his eyes. He forgot that she was a Sam girl. "Yeah, yeah he's here so lets go."

"Lisa! I'm taking the day off!" London yelled behind her.

"Ok sweetie. Get some rest!" Lisa yelled back.

"Just give me a few minute and I'll meet you outside." London smiled.

"Sounds great." Dean winked at her and walked out the door.

He stood outside the door for about ten minutes until he finally heard the door slam and London walk out. When he saw her he saw something he never expected.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "I still can't believe this is happening. My sister loves you." London said and she saw Dean's mouth open as he looked her over. "Are you ok?"

"You're pre-pre-pregnant." He said.

London looked down at her belly and placed her hand on it, "Yeah. Long story and I would tell you if I knew it."

"Who's the father?" Dean blurted out, getting angier by the second. He was going to kill whoever did this to his Londy.

"As soon as I find out I will let you know. So are we going?" she asked.

Dean looked at her and knew they had to get her memory back and fast. He wanted a name and address for this dirt bag. "Yeah. Let's go meet up with Syd and Jaden."

"Jared." London said.

"Whatever. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Syd! We're here!" yelled London opening the door for Dean.

"We're in here you guys!" yelled Sydney calling from the living room.

London smiled at Dean and gestured him to follow. Dean looked around at the pictures on the wall noticing a few of London and Syndey at the park and some in the apartment and one in a hospital with London's shirt up and she had a small baby bump. Anger built inside Dean again. He wanted to know who touched his Londy but no matter whose child it is he will love it just as much as he loves London because the child is a part of her.

Dean walked into the room and saw Syd and Sam sitting on a couch playing a game of Sorry. London sat next to Sam on a chair and it made Dean a little angry. Sure she didn't know that she was actually in love with him but still this was his Londy.

"Ha!" yelled Sydney, "Sorry!" She stuck her tongue at him as she kicked Sam off the board and sent him home.

"Oh, Syd you are always mean when it comes to winning," said London frowning. "They are our guest you should let them win."

"What?" Sydney asked, "I do not think so." She grinned and looked at Dean with a wink.

Dean grinned nervously and placed his hands in his pockets, "Ok Sa- uh Jared can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, be right back," said Sam and got up from the couch.

Dean caught London checking Sam's ass out. He had to get everything back to the way things were.

"Dude…London is pregnant," said Dean as they entered the kitchen.

"I know! I can't believe that. Do you think she's seeing anyone?"

"No…she said she doesn't know who the father is. But dude we need to get them back. Where the hell is Cas? I mean we got them."

"He said in 48 hours which was 7 this morning so…" Sam looked at his watch and looked at it confused then at Dean, "Is that 7 in the morning our time or their time?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great so we don't even know when we are going to be sent back. I can't take this world anymore man! It's…" He looked over at a wall and his eyes widen, "What the hell?"

Sam looked over and his eyes grew as much as Dean's did. Dean walked up to the calendar and pointed at himself, "What the hell man? I'm Mr. March!" He flipped to April, "And April…May…June…I have a centerfold?...Well at least it's in my baby but come on man…this sucks!"

"Is everything ok?" asked Sydney as the girls walked in.

Dean grabbed the calendar and hid it behind him, "Yeah we're awesome. Um, so what do you ladies want to do? Turns out you have us for the next 48 hours."

"Well," said Sydney biting her bottom lip, "I can think of a few things."

London rolled her eyes, "You are Dean with boobs."

Dean arched an eyebrow and looked at Sam then back at the girls. Sydney winked at Dean again and he knew he was in for it. He remembered the first night the girls had stayed with him the things he almost did to Sydney. Sydney was definitely eyeing him up for goods.

"How about we take you to a local place so we can have dinner?" asked London looking at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah sounds great."

"Ok, let me just get out of this nurses outfit and I'll be back."

After London got ready the four headed towards the local joint called _Pete's_. Dean made sure to sit next to London but Sydney sat next to him on the other side. London looked over at a couple girls and frowned as they were sitting in a booth, "I remember being able to sit in a booth."

"Oh sweetie you'll be able to sit in a booth again," said Sydney looking at a menu.

"Uh, yeah," said Sam with a smile, "Being pregnant fits you right Jensen?"

Dean looked up at Sam giving him a glare then looking back at London with a smile, "Yeah you look beautiful."

London blushed as their eyes stayed locked. She bit her bottom lip looking away and grabbed the menu in front of her.

"I'm not too sure what I want," said Sydney as she slightly bit her bottom lip. She placed her hand on Dean's thigh making him jump and take his eyes away from London, "I think I want something tender and juicy." She squeezed his thigh her nails scraping the inner side.

Dean looked at Sam and Sam was giving him a death glare. He didn't know what Syd was doing to Dean but he did not like the look on his brother's face one bit.

"Um…I uh," said Dean and swallowed hard as he took Sydney's hand and placed it back in her lap giving her a little smile, "Maybe you should have a steak or something."

"I know what I'm getting," said London with a smile.

"And what would that be?" asked Sam.

"A double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, a side order of fries with a side of nacho cheese. Oh, I am definitely getting the extra pickles and a chocolate milkshake but it has to be really thick like my baby girl likes." She placed the menu down and noticed the looks the three of them were giving her. Dean's mouth was wide open, Sam's eyes were wide and Sydney had a smirk on her face shaking her head. "What? Did I go over the limit again Syd?"

"You're going to eat all that?" asked Sam.

"I am feeding for two Jared." She smiled at him, "What can I say my daughter loves greasy junk food."

Sam looked at Dean who didn't look well at all.

"How-how far along are you?" Dean asked wiping his face with his hand trying to calm down.

"36 weeks, this week was my last week of work."

Dean looked up at the ceiling as he counted the months and days that the girls have been gone. That plus the junk food binge.

"Sammy…" said Dean not looking good and looked at Sam.

"You mean Jared," said Sam giving his brother a look.

"No I mean _Sammy_! I think I'm uh…" Before Dean could get the word father out he collapsed onto the floor.


	3. Desperate Dean & Sad Sam

**Chapter 3: Desperate Dean and Sad Sam  
By: Dean' Sassy Seductress & Dean's Little Tempation  
Authors Note:** _You guys have no idea what the reviews mean to us! When we saw all of them for the second chapter we knew we still had you guys for this story! Thank you very very very much! We love you all!_

* * *

_Dean opened his eyes and found himself back at Bobby's, in him and London's old room. He heard movement next to him and looked to see a little girl lying there. She had to be about four years old and had the most beautiful brown hair and cutest face he's ever seen. She was holding onto his hand as she slept._

_The little girl opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "Morning daddy."_

_"Morning baby." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

_The door opened and London walked in. The little girl turned her head and smiled at London. "Morning mommy." She let go of Dean's hand and ran across the bed into her mother's arms._

_"Morning sweet pea, now when did you sneak in last night?"_

_"Daddy said it was ok." London peered over her daughters shoulder giving Dean a face and he shrugged innocently with a smile._

_"Your daddy is a big softy."_

_"Hey!"_

_The little girl let out a giggle and London laughed. _

_"He said he'd protect me from the monsters in my closet."_

_"But there is no such thing…right daddy?"_

_"You're mom is right pumpkin. There's no such thing."_

_"But-"_

_"You know what's in your closet?" asked London._

_"What?"_

_"Dust bunnies that you need to clean up." London tickled the little girls sides making her giggle and Dean's smile grow. "Right after breakfast…"_

_"And TV!"_

_"And TV you and I will go clean that room of yours. Now come on. Hop on my back." The little girl quickly hopped on her mother's back and waved at her father. London smiled at Dean, "I'll be back." And she walked out the door._

_Seconds later London returned closing their bedroom door. She crawled onto the bed and kissed his lips, "Morning."_

_"Mmmm, morning," he said with a grin on his face after she kissed him._

_"Now…what did I tell you about letting Alyssa sleep in our room?"_

_"But London she gave me the Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to that?"_

_London laughed and kissed his lips again, "Maybe I can forgive you."_

_"Maybe?" He arched an eyebrow._

_"If we fool around a bit I may forgive you. She's occupied with the TV that gives us an hour till she gets bored."_

_Without hesitation Dean leaned in and kissed her. His hands ran through her hair and with each small kiss his and her smile grew. Dean laid her on the bed beneath him and she smiled up at him before their lips were on each others again more passionate than before. She moaned quietly into his mouth her hands running down his bare back. Dean had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him as possible. Dean's lips moved down her neck and kissed and nipped at it. He knew every button to press and every spot to kiss to get her in the mood, to make her feel good and to send her high with pleasure._

London looked over Dean making sure he didn't hit his head too hard, "Jensen can you hear me?"

"Mmmm, Londy," he moaned and London blushed as she looked up at Sam and Syd, "He doesn't possibly know anyone else named London…does he?" She asked Sam.

Sam shook his head, "Nope you're number one."

London smiled sheepishly and looked back at down at him, "Jensen you need to wake up. Follow my voice ok?" She ran her hand through his hair and Dean slowly opened his eyes. He found Sam, Syd and London staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked looking at all three of them and then at the others that were in the restaurant making sure he was ok.

"You fainted," said London.

"Oh…man I had a crazy dream." Sam and Syd helped him up.

"We heard," Syd said with a smirk, "You moaned Londy."

Dean watched as Sam helped London off the floor and looked at her, "I did?"

London tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded, "Yeah…but its ok. We were the last people you saw before you fainted so it's only natural."

"You don't know how natural it is to dream about you," he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe we should get the food to go," said Syd, "You may want to rest that head of yours."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and London walked up to him, "Let me see." As she ran her hands through his hair feeling a bump a feeling of déjà vu went through her. She closed her eyes finding herself in a motel room running her hands through Dean's hair checking for a bump. When she reopened them she quickly took her hands off him.

"Are you ok London?" asked Syd grabbing her jacket.

"Uh…yeah I think," she said with a smile and looked at Dean, "I just had some weird déjà vu. As if I had checked your head for a bump before."

Dean nodded remembering that was the first day he kissed her. He had her up against the desk kissing her and that's when he realized that he really cared about London.

"Maybe it was like a dream you had or something," said Syd shrugging, "I mean I dream of Dean all the time."

Sam glared at Dean but he ignored him because he was just staring at London. She almost remembered. He had to find another way to get her to remember things. Something had to click her memory.

"So where are you guys going? We can have a taxi come pick you guys up as soon as we get to our apartment," said Syd as they ordered their food at the counter.

"Going?" asked Sam and looked at Dean realizing they had no place to go, "Uh…actually we forgot to book a hotel room."

"Yeah our agents forgot to mention that it would be a 48 hour thing. We thought we'd hang out and then go back to the set in…"

"Vancouver," said London with a smile.

"Really? Canada?" asked Dean and shook his head. "But anyway see we don't have a place to stay so-"

"How about this?" asked Syd as her and Sam grabbed the bags of food, "You stay with us for the night. I mean it's not much and we only have the one couch but you guys can flip for it."

"That would be great," said Sam smiling at her.

"Ok it's settled then," said London with a smile. Dean looked at her smile and all he wanted to do was kiss those luscious lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London walked out from the back room carrying a few pillows and blankets and sat them on the couch, "We don't really have a lot of stuff for guest and I'm sure you guys are use to sleeping in better places but I hope this will work for the night," she said.

"No this is perfect." Dean smiled at her.

"Great well I guess you two can fight over the couch but I have a feeling Jared might pull out some Sam moves and beat you Jensen." London smiled.

Dean looked over at Sam who was smiling as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "Not a word." Dean pointed and turned back to London. He won her over with the Dean Winchester charm once so he was sure he could do it again.

Dean walked over to her where she was standing in the kitchen writing on a note pad, "What are you doing?" he asked and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Just going over my to do list. I have about three weeks until my due date so I'm just going over everything I need to get done. Is there something I can do for you or get you?" she asked and sat her pen down next to the pad.

"Well I can think of a few things you can do for me." He winked.

London blushed, "Wow you are more like Dean than I thought. Must be hard to get out of character after playing him for so long."

"Well I guess you can say I feel like I am the guy. So I was thinking, maybe I should just share your bed tonight. We could get to know each other," Dean said and put on the sexy smile.

"Wow you really know how to make a girl blush," London said, "But I don't think I'll be sharing a bed with anyone any time soon. I mean look what happened last time I slept with a guy." She motioned over her belly.

"You are more than welcome to share with me," Sydney said as she walked in the kitchen wearing a 'Dean's Bitch' shirt. "I have lots of room and let's just say its been awhile since I shared a bed with a man." She winked as she ran her hand up his arm

Sam saw what was going on and walked in with the rest of them, "I don't think so," he said in a jealous tone. Dean, London, and Sydney all looked over at him, "I just mean that it would be really inappropriate. We'll be fine out here." Sam smiled.

"Oh ok then," Sydney said and saw a small box on the table, "Oh I almost forgot," she said and picked it up and handed it to London, "This came for you today. I think you know what it is."

London smiled, "Finally," she said and ripped open the box. "I ordered this five weeks ago."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

London smiled and took out two things and held them up and Dean's face hardened as he glared at Sam who was turning red.

"She saw them online and had to have them. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen," Syd said.

"How could I pass these up? I mean my baby would look so cute in this wouldn't she?" London said as she looked at a small shirt that read 'Sam Girl'. It was tiny enough to fit an infant. The other t-shirt read 'Sam's Baby Mama'. "Sure I won't be able to wear this for another month but I'll get back to my small size."

"Yes you will and you will look great in it," Sydney said.

Dean was still just glaring at Sam who was shrugging, "I'm gonna kill you," he whispered.

Sam rolled is eyes and pointed to Sydney's shirt, "I think we're even," he whispered back.

"Ok well if you guys don't need anything else I think I am going to head to bed and try to get some sleep," London said.

"Good night sweetie," Sydney said and kissed her sister on the cheek before she headed off to bed.

"Night," Dean said as he watched her go. God what he wouldn't give to just lay next to her and hold her in his arms the way he use to.

"You know my offer still stands," Sydney said to Dean.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Have a good night," Dean said.

"Let me know if you guys need anything," she said. "Goodnight guys." She smiled and turned out the hallway light and walked into her room.

Sam bit on his bottom lips as he watched her go. He missed her so much and it was killing him that she didn't even know who he really was. She was his wife, the person he promised to protect and spend the rest of his life with and she didn't know it.

Sam sighed and slumped down on the couch, "What do we do now?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him and walked over to the couch, "Well I know one thing…you need to get off my bed," Dean said and pushed him up.

"What? Why do you get the couch?" Sam asked as he watched Dean lay down.

"Because I'm older and expecting a child so get comfortable on the floor," Dean said and folded his arms.

"What? Are you kidding me? London is the one pregnant and you haven't even talked to her yet," Sam said, "Speaking of…do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Not right now anyways. I just want to let it sink in and get the hell out of this world with the girls. I want my life back."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sam said, "We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said and closed his eyes.

Sam turned off the living room light and was about to lay down when he saw that Sydney's light was still on and her door was open. Maybe now was a good time to at least talk to her. It was better than nothing.

He walked slowly down the hall and walked up to her door. He saw her in there sitting back in a chair with her feet on a desk. "Knock knock," he said and pushed the door open.

Sydney put the chair back on all fours and took her feet down, "Hi. Is everything ok, Jared?" she asked.

"Yeah uh everything is perfect. Just not really tired that's all," he said.

"Me either. I don't usually fall asleep until about two," she said.

"I know." He smiled remembering how she loved to lay awake and talk at night but by the look on her face she didn't remember the same thing, "I mean I know how you feel. Mind if we talk or something?"

"Come on in. I love to talk," she smiled.

Sam closed the door and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked around the room and there were about 10 pictures of Dean and he rolled his eyes. "Wow that is one big picture of Dean."

"That one's my favorite," she smiled, "I got it free from the store. When the shipment of season three came in I stole the poster." She smiled, "But don't think I forgot about you," she said and pulled out a folder and handed it to him. "I have about 20 of you in there."

"Really?" he said and flipped through it. Most of the pictures made him look like a male model.

Sydney turned her radio down a little and sat Indian style next to him, "So what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"Anything you want to," Sam said.

"I really don't know what to say to you. I mean you are this big time TV star and you are here…in my room…on my bed. I'm a little over whelmed."

"I'm sure you wished it was Dean or I mean Jensen," Sam said.

Sydney looked away for a minute and then back at him, "I use to think that. I mean Dean is just…"

"Ok I get it. You don't have to tell me about the dreams you have about him."

"Actually he isn't the one I dream about believe it or not," she said, "I dream about you more or well Sam."

Sam perked up when he heard that, "Really?"

"Yeah. It's kind of crazy. I dream about you every night. I mean the last dream I had we…" she started and laughed a little.

"We what?"

"We got married. I know it's crazy. I married Sam Winchester of all people and London was screwing around with Dean. How weird would that be? I mean Dean and London. Come on."

"I don't know. It's not that unbelievable if you really think about it," Sam said.

"You probably think I am this weird stalker girl or something. I'm sure you get fans throwing themselves at you all the time.

"Not as much as you think," he said.

Sam looked at her and he couldn't take it any longer. He had to feel her lips on his again. As soon as their eyes met Sam made his move. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers and it felt so good.

Sydney was taken by surprise but she went with it. He ran her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss a little more. He was even a better kisser now than he was in her dreams.

Sam pulled away from her. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of freak or something. "I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Don't be sorry. I like it…and I want more," Sydney said and pushed him down onto his back and straddled him.

Sydney smiled down at him and licked her lips. "God I have wanted this for so long," he said and pulled her lips to his again.

His fingers tangled in her hair as their tongues battled. Sydney's eyes were closed and she felt his lips tear away from her lips and move to her neck, "Jared…" she moaned.

"Call me Sam. Please," he said as he licked and sucked on her neck in that sweet spot he knew she liked.

"Sam..." she sighed. It was a little odd he wanted to be called Sam but she went with it. Right now she would call him whatever he wanted to be called as long as he didn't stop.

Dean opened his eyes hearing someone talking. He sat up and looked over the couch to see a light on in the kitchen and he noticed the voice was London's. He scrunched his eyebrows together wondering who she was talking to because he could only hear her voice. He took the covers off and headed into the kitchen quietly. He leaned on the doorway watching her and couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"I think I had a mother once," London quoted from the book in her hand, "What was she like?...I forget…I had a white rat once!...That's no mother!"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle which caught London's attention and she blushed, "Sorry…did I wake you?"

"No, no," he lied as he walked in and took a seat next to her, "What are you reading?"

"Peter Pan…it's my favorite book ever since I was little."

Dean smiled, "I know." London looked at him confused, "I mean…Syd told me that's how I know."

London nodded, "Oh…ok that makes sense." She closed the book and sat it on the table. "I guess it's because I was an orphan…I sort of know how the lost boys feel. Not having a mother or a father…or even a sibling."

Dean could hear the sadness in her voice and placed his hand on her knee, "But look at you, you grew up just fine without them."

She grinned at him, "Thanks…I did didn't I?" She laughed and noticed Dean's hand staying on her knee, "That's the reason I'm not putting her up for adoption. I don't mind if I'm a single parent with a child. I want her to know who her parents are and that they love her very much…even if I have to play mommy and daddy."

"I don't think you'll have to play daddy too long."

She smiled, "Oh yeah?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah you're just…beautiful." He grinned at her showing her that charming smile.

"Thank you…some days I don't feel beautiful because of the pregnancy-"

"Don't even say it. You are gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to have you."

She gave him a big smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you."

"So…uh, what are you doing up anyway?"

"Oh…she's running a marathon inside me. She is so energetic. Once she learned she could kick and roll around in there that was it," London couldn't help but laugh, "She doesn't do it all the time. I can't wait till she's here."

Dean grinned, "I bet. So, uh, obviously it's a girl and you don't know who the father is?"

"No but like I said it's ok. His lost you know?"

Dean nodded and watched London jump in her seat, "You ok?"

London laughed, "Yeah she just kicked really hard all of a sudden. You know…whenever you talk she kicks…it's kind of funny. She must get annoyed with me and Syd talking to her all the time she needs to hear someone different."

Dean nodded, "Do you mind if I, uh…" He gestured towards her stomach.

London shook her head, "Not at all. Who can say that they had their stomach touched by Jensen Ackles?"

Dean didn't say anything his eyes just dropped to her stomach as she lifted her shirt up just a bit. She took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach. It was still for a second and Dean looked up at London. She was biting her bottom lip. She had to admit his hand on her skin felt good. His hand was warm and not what she expected from an actor. His hands had hard worker written all over them, she could tell by the feel.

"Maybe if you say something she'll kick again."

"Uh…um…o…k," Dean didn't know what to say. He's never done this before. He leaned closer to her stomach and looked up at London and she nodded for him to go on, "Uh…hey baby…uh maybe you should you know go to sleep for your mom because she needs her rest…huh?" Dean closed his eyes he felt like an idiot talking to her stomach. The baby was not going to talk back then he felt a kick at his hand and his eyes quickly shot open as he looked at her stomach then up at her. "She kicked."

"Yeah I think she answered you."

Dean grinned and looked back down at her stomach a small tear escaped his eye but he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't believe that he almost missed this, missed his only child, only daughter being born. He had to get these two back to his world where he could protect them and live as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_Hey! So sorry it took us so long. We have been super busy with our others stories and our own stories but we are here and hope you are too. So we hope you liked the update and please review. You may want the next chapter ;) _

Dean stretched his arms above his head groaning from sleeping on the couch. Sure it was more comfortable then most of the motel cheap beds he's slept in but still he would have rather been lying in bed with London. He always had a better night sleep with her by his side.

"Hey sleepy head," said London smiling as she looked over the couch, "Sleep well?"

"Not too bad," he lied right through his smile.

She patted his bare shoulder, "Come on, breakfast is almost done."

That had gotten Dean's attention. He had always loved London's cooking. It was better than greasy diner food he has been living on since he was four. He had gotten spoiled by London's cooking skills.

Dean walked into the kitchen and caught her flipping the bacon in the pan. He smiled at her remembering the times when he would sneak up behind her and kiss her almost causing a grease fire because how scared she would get. Dean looked behind him back into the living room and noticed Sam gone.

"Hey where's Sa- Jared?" he asked walking in and leaning on the counter watching her.

London smirked, "I think he took Syd's proposal." She looked up at him and Dean got the idea from the look in her eye.

"That's my boy."

She laughed, "Come on you mean to tell me that you seriously didn't want to sleep with my sister? I'm her own sister and I think she's hot. I mean every guy loves her."

"She's not my type." Dean shrugged. "I mean before yes I would have been all over your sister."

London looked at him wondering if he was lying but she could tell he wasn't. He was telling the truth, "But not now."

Dean shook his head, "No."

Things were quiet as they stared at each other. London bit her lip as Dean moved in closer to her. Her breath was soft but heavy at the same time as his lips got closer.

"Morning!" yelled Syd.

London jumped and turned smiling at Sam and Syd. Dean turned his back on them and slammed his fist into the counter. Each time he got close to her she pulled back. She really thought he left her, well some guy had used her and got her pregnant. He had to show her it was him and that her leaving was an accident and that he had her stay back in this world to keep her safe.

"Well well well," said London arching an eyebrow at the two of them, "I'm so glad that wild kingdom didn't wake me and my daughter up."

"Hey," said Syd with a smirk, "It wasn't like that."

"I know it was quiet."

"What you do wrong?" Dean asked Sam and Sam glared at him.

London laughed and hit Dean in the shoulder softly, "Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"No he's not," said Sam, "Kick his A double S London."

"A double S?" asked Dean, "Are you a cheerleader now?"

"No," Sam rolled his eyes, "Syd told me how London has a swear jaw. Whoever swears gets a quarter taken away and put in the jar."

"Really?" asked Dean looking at her with a smirk.

"Yes, it's for when she goes to college. It's a small college fund I have going for her."

"Already? She's not even out of the womb yet!"

"So...I just want her set in case anything happens."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...anything."

"Ok enough with morbid conversation," said Syd walking over and grabbing a piece of bacon.

Dean looked at London and knew she was scared. She was scared she was going to fail her child by being a single parent. She was afraid she couldn't do this on her own. She was doing a pretty good job hiding her fear and putting on a brave face but Dean knew, he knew his Londy all too well.

"Alright breakfast is...OH MY GOD!" screamed London as she dropped the plates on the floor.

"London?" asked Syd as they all ran up to her.

London held her stomach and winced in pain. Dean took her free hand in his and she squeezed hard and he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean.

"I think...shit-"

"Quarter," said Sam with a smirk and everyone looked at him with a glare, "Bad time...I know."

"You in labor?" asked Syd with wide eyes.

London nodded, "I think so...my contractions have started." She started to take deep breaths in and out.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Dean panicking.

"Well for one," said Syd, "Shut up and two I can handle this. She's my sister and I've been helping her throughout this whole pregnancy. I got it, you calm down." She turned back to London, "Come on sweetie." London nodded as she let go of Dean's hand and Syd helped her towards the door, "Come on you two I need someone to drive...HURRY UP!"

"Syd don't yell at them...or I'll make you drive and Jensen help me."

"No."

"Yes," said Dean jumping in, "I'll help her, you drive."

"No."

"Yes."

Syd glared at him and pulled on London's arm a little, "No."

"Yes," said Dean pulling London in his direction.

"Jared please help...I may puke on them."

"I got her," said Sam pushing London out from between the two and out the door.

"But I'm the God Mother!" yelled Syd running after them.

"Well, I'm the father," mumbled Dean as he grabbed his jacket and walked out closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydney held onto London's arms as they walked through the front of the hospital with Sam and Dean close behind, "We need some help here! Lady with a baby!" Sydney yelled out.

"Syd calm down." London said between breaths.

"I can't. You are about to pop that sucker out and I don't know the first thing about bringing a baby into this world."

"We don't know that I'm in labor yet." London said as she breathed through another small contraction.

"What should we do?" Dean asked in a panic. His child was about to be born and he was a wreck. "Boil water? Get blankets? Tell me what to do."

"Just stay here and calm down. Get a grip man." Sydney said. "We need a freakin doctor here!" Syd yelled.

"Sydney please." London said, "Don't be rude or we will never get in to see anyone."

"I'll be rude all I want." She said and led London over to where a few nurses where standing, "Hello! Are you doing your job?" she asked, "My sister is in labor here."

"Ok miss just calm down. How far along is she?" one nurse asked.

"Far enough along to have a baby. What kind of question is that?"

"I'm 37 weeks." London jumped in and then noticed the nurses were all goo goo eyed, "Yes that is Jensen and Jared." She rolled her eyed. "Hello? Focus please."

"Sorry…ok how far along are the contractions?" a nurse asked her.

"They come and go."

"Ok well we need to just get you back and look you over to make sure you are in labor. Which one is the father? Girl you are one lucky woman."

Dean wanted to jump in but he couldn't without freaking out London, "There is no father. Just my sister." London said.

"Ok then she can come back with us." The nurse said.

London turned around and looked at the guys, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it. Just go. We are going to be right here so let us know if you need anything." Dean said.

Once they were Sam looked over and saw how sad and worried Dean was, "Hey, its going to be ok man."

Dean turned to Sam and said, "We have to get them back. I can't miss this. I need to be with her. She needs me."

"You will be there for her. Let's just wait and see what the doctor says and we can go from there." Sam said and led Dean into the waiting room.

An hour passed and finally Sydney came out to join the guys. As soon as Dean saw her he jumped up, "How is she? Did the baby get here? Can I see her?"

"Whoa calm down. You're more nervous than an expectant father." Syd said, "She's fine. She is not in full labor yet. The doctor checked her over and she is only 2 centimeters so they are sending her home."

"Can they do that?" Dean asked.

"Yes they can. It's better than staying here. It could be anywhere from a day to 3 weeks. We don't know. She just needs to go home and rest."

"Well then we are going to stay with her as long as it takes." Dean said.

"Don't you have to get back to set? I mean I'm sure you guys have scenes to shoot and conventions to go to."

"Screw that. I want to be here for this." Dean said. "Nothing else matters."

"Wow Jensen you really do care."

"More than you know." Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time London was released from the hospital it was seven in the morning. Sydney opened up the door to their apartment and Dean helped London inside. "Ok now I think you should go straight to bed. You heard the doctor." Dean told her.

"He said I needed to rest not that I had to stay cooped up for the rest of the pregnancy." London said.

"Yes well right now I would feel better if you were back there laying down. Humor me a little."

"Fine I guess I could use a nap and maybe some food."

"You go lay down and me and Jared will go get something to eat and take care of a few things while you rest. It will be here when you wake up." Sydney said. "Just take it easy."

"I will. I'm sorry about this guys."

"Don't be sorry." Dean told her, "Now go lay down before I carry you back there myself." he smiled at her.

"Hmm I think I like that." London smiled as she headed down the hallway and into her room.

"You guys go take care of the running around and I'll clean up around here. I don't want her worrying about stuff when she gets up." Den said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother." Sam said and Syd looked at him,"I mean my show brother. You know because if he was Dean he wouldn't be acting this way and well...ok lets just go." Sam said.

Sydney couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so different that what she thought and she really liked him. There was just something about him that was so familiar to her. It was like she had known him for a long time. Maybe it was just watching the show.

"So call us if you think of anything else we need." Syd told Dean.

"I will. You guys take your time," he winked at Sam as they walked out the door.

Dean placed his hands on his hips and looked around, "Ok...I need the sweeper thingy," he said and headed into the kitchen to find the broom or sweeper thingy as he called it.

Sam and Syd pulled up to the grocery store and went inside and got a shopping cart. "So where do we start?" Sam asked. Truth was he had only been in one of these things only a few times in his life.

"Well we need a little bit of everything. I mean London goes through food likes its going out of style. But its cute."

"You know I think you helping her out is just great. You two are really lucky to have each other."

"I'm more lucky to have her."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story. I use to be a little on the wild side until I meat her and calmed down a lot. Or at least I think. Sometimes it feels like these passed 2 years have been one big blur."

"Really?"

"Yeah and its just hard to explain. I mean I told you about my dreams. Its just all so real and then bam here you are. Well your Jared and not Sam but you get it."

"Yeah I guess so." Sam said. He knew just what she was talking about. He would give almost anything to tell her it was all real but there was time and place for everything.

"Oh...My...God! OhmyGod!"

Sam and Syd stopped and when they turned around they saw two girls running their way.

"Oh crap." Syd said.

"What it is?"

"Fan alert. Just go with what I say," she winked at him.

"Oh my God Jared we love you so much. Total Sam girls," one said.

"I'm sorry girls but this isn't Jared Padalecki. But doesn't he look just like him?" Sydney smiled, "Actually his name is Hank."

The girls just looked up at Sam, "But you look just like him. Are you sure? I swear it's you."

"Nope my name is Hank. You know they do say we all have a twin somewhere," he smiled, "Sorry."

"Oh. Crap we thought it was our lucky day. We're sorry."

"No harm done. You girls have a great day." Sydney smiled at them before pulling Sam away, "I'm a really believable liar," she smiled. "Now lets get this done before London wakes up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah_

_Have you ever wanted someone_

_You just couldn't have_

Dean held the broom in is hands as he swept the kitchen. He found a few CD's and decided to put on a little music. Cleaning really sucked but for London he would do anything to help her out. He wanted these next few days to be as calm as possible.

"Every dream I dream is like some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene to give out such crazy love you must be some kinda drug and if my time don't ever come for me you're still the same. Damned if I don't, damned if I do I gotta get a fix on you." Dean sang along but little did he know that he wasn't alone.

"Well I think someone owes a little money to the swear jar," London said as she rested a hand on he lower back and smiled at him.

Dean walked over to the CD player and turned it down a little, "Sorry did I wake you up? You should really go back to bed. So go and ring a bell or something if you need anything."

"Jensen I don't have a bell."

"Well then...I'll call Sam and tell them to get one."

"Sam?"

"Jaren, Jared, Jake, whatever. You know who I mean. Please just go lay down. You are making me nervous," Dean said.

"I make you nervous?" she asked him.

"Yes...very so just waddle that little ass back in the room until you are done," he said and London gave him a look, "Yeah I know. I'll put a fifty in the jar because you may hear a lot more from me."

"Oh God!" London yelled and grabbed her stomach.

"What? I told you to lay down! Is this it? Should I call the fire department or something?"

When London leaned back up she was red from laughing so hard, "Gottcha," she said, "You should have seen your face."

"Are you kidding me? That's not funny," Dean said and leaned back on the door frame, "You are going to give me a freakin heart attack."

"If you do I'll call the fire department," she laughed harder.

"It was the first place I could think of."

"You really need to relax Jensen. I feel fine. The contractions have stopped so everything is fine." London said. "But thank you for caring about me."

"Well...I care about you more than you know," he said and London's face dropped a little, "I mean I uh care about all my fans in a fan/ actor kind of way I guess."

"Right. Hey do you mind starting that song over. I love it."

Dean smiled when she said that. Maybe this was a sign she remembered something. This was their song. He had a little hope now.

Dean placed the broom against the wall and walked over to the CD player. London smiled as Dean started the song over. She went to sit down when she saw the lights dim in the living room. She smiled feeling embarrassed as Dean took her hand in his from behind. He turned her around, "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile she was trying to hide.

"Just dancing...why am I making you nervous?" Dean grinned remembering how nervous she use to get around him and how attracted he was towards it.

"N-no...just there is this celebrity dancing with me in my living room who probably has had dance lessons sometime during his acting career."

Dean sighed, "Ok let's drop the whole celebrity Jensen Ackles thing. How about we go with me being just...Dean. I have, he has, never had dance lessons in his life because that's for pansy's, " London laughed, "He doesn't have the fancy car but the bad ass Impala. He doesn't have to get girls attention with money but with his charming smile and looks and his awesome hot body," London rolled her eyes. "So I'm Dean Winchester...are you nervous now?"

London looked up into his eyes as their dancing slowed to them just rocking back and forth slowly, "No...surprisingly I'm not."

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I use to be afraid of him. He was...scary but in a sexy sort of way." She bit her bottom lip, "But not anymore. He's just very protective."

"But still sexy right?" Dean grinned.

"Of course...sexiness man alive," she joked...somewhat.

"So then you won't be scared or nervous if I did this-" Dean leaned down and moved as closed as he could get to her without hurting her belly and kissed her. London moaned in surprise and all at once she remembered.

London suddenly pulled away and looked up at Dean. When Dean opened his eyes he smiled down at her.

"Dean," she whispered and touched his cheek.

Dean placed his hands over hers and nodded, "It's me baby."

She smiled up at him as she rubbed his cheek and just as quickly as she smiled...it dropped and she pulled away, "You stupid stupid son of a bitch! How dare you do this to me?" she yelled.

"Ok calm down. Just let me explain." Dean said.

"Explain? Explain what Dean! How you zapped me here for some unknown reason. What where you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted you to be safe. I couldn't lose you Londy. That is why we did this. We did this for you guys!" she yelled.

"No I think you did this for you," she said and looked down at her stomach, "I'm pregnant Dean!"

"I see that now I didn't know at the time or I would have never done this. You have to believe me baby."

"You are just...just..." London grabbed her stomach and groaned a little.

"Oh no I am not falling for that again," Dean said and when she didn't say anything he started to worry, "London?"

She froze and slowly looked up at him, "Dean my water broke."

Dean looked down and saw a small puddle on the floor, "Shit...I mean crap."

"This is it," she said.

Dean moved closer to her and grabbed her arms, "Ok you can do this. It going to be ok," he said and helped her to the couch. "Damn it!" he thought. What was he supposed to do? There was only one thing to do, "Cas! Get your ass here right now!" he yelled and looked back at London, "Breathe baby. Just breathe"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **_OMG you guys are so awesome! Thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for all those awesome reviews! You have no idea what it means to us. Ok so as promised here is the next chapter. Now it may be about two weeks or so for the next update. We are headed to a Supernatural Convention in a few days and we are so excited! But anyways thank you all again and we hope you like!_

"Cas I mean it damn it! Get down here!" Dean yelled while London was gripping his arms tight, "Just hang on baby."

"You-you have been yelling for five minute now and I don't think...Oh shit!" she said and dug her nails into him hard as another contraction hit her, "Damn it Cas you have two seconds to get her!" she yelled.

"Ok Ok just calm down a little. Looks like we are going to have to just drive." Dean said. He didn't want her to get worked up and plus she was starting to draw blood.

He helped her up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her, "Let's just take it slow. It's going to be ok."

"Oh shut up you aren't the one that has a bowling ball trying to come out of your v..."

"Whoa ok did not need to hear all that. Let's just get you out of here."

Dean grabbed her bag from next to the door and just as he opened he saw Syd and Sam walk in holding a few bags, "Oh good you're here. We have to go and I mean we have to go now." Dean said. to them.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked.

"London's water broke."

A smile came to Sydney's face, "Really?"

"Yes we can smile later right now we have to get her out of here because we cant do this here."

"Did you call Cas?" Sam asked

"Yeah a few times and I got nothing so looks like we are getting there the old fashion way."

"Horse and buggy?" Sam asked.

"No the car! Come on man." Dean glared at him.

"Ok why would you call Misha? What is he going to do?" Sydney asked.

"Well...uh...long story."

"Can someone please get me the hell out of here!" London screamed getting there attention back on here.

"Oh sorry." Dean said tossed Syd the bag while he went over grabbed her arms, "Let's go."

"Dean I'm scared." London looked up at him and said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here."

"Great you must be losing it now." Sydney said when she heard her sister call him Dean.

"I'll explain later." London said. "I just need this baby out now!" she yelled.

Just as they were about to opened the door Dean heard something behind him and turned to see Castiel standing there. "Well its about damn...darn time!"

"Holy Crap!" Sydney said when she saw him, "Wh-what the hell?"

Castiel walked over to the four slowly, "Hold onto them." he said in his deep voice before reaching out and touching both Sam and Dean.

Sydney shut her eyes tight and when she opened them they were standing in a hospital she had never seen before. "What the hell? Oh my God. This has to be a dream."

"Someone do something with her." London said.

A few nurses ran out from the back and over to London. They sat her in a wheel chair and began asking her all the same questions she was asked before but this time Sydney wasn't there. She was leaning on a chair still in shock.

"Sir we need you to stay here until we get her into the back and ready. Then we will come get you." a nurse told Dean.

Dean didn't like this but he had to be calm for London. He took her hands in his and kissed her, "I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love-love you too." London winced in pain, "Fix-Fix my sister." she said before they wheeled her off into the back.

Dean watched as they took her back. This was it. He was about to be a father. Life didn't get more real than this.

Sam looked over at Syd who was still leaning on the chair breathing heavy. He thought it was best to give her a minute while he went and saw how Dean was dealing with everything. He knew he was worried about London.

"How you holding up man?" Sam asked.

"Ask me that again in a few hours." Dean said, "So what's going on with Syd?"

"Well...I think she is thinking she is in a dream. I don't really know. I haven't talk to her yet. Hey how did you get London to remember?"

"I kissed her."

"That's it? I've kissed Sydney a few times now and I got nothing."

"That's because I'm a better kisser than you." Dean smirked, "But dude you know Syd. Try being more forceful and not so much like Jake."

"Jared."

"Whatever. Just go take control. It'll come to her and hurry because if London doesn't have her sister then I am going to be in more trouble than I already am."

"Ok I'll see what I can do." Sam turned and headed back to where Syd was not standing chewing on her nails.

"This has to be a dream. I'm dreaming." she said to herself.

"You ok?" Sam asked her.

"No I am not ok." Sydney said. "I think my sister is in labor but it cant be real because Misha touched you and now we are here. That doesn't happen!" she yelled.

"Shhhh, just calm down." Sam said.

"Dont tell me to calm down because I am freaking out here!"

Sam thought about what Dean had said and figured now was just as good of a time as any. He grabbed Syd by the arms and slammed her into the wall. She looked up at and was shocked, "What the..."

Before she could finish what she was saying she was cut off by Sam lips. It didn't take her long before she gave in and kissed his back. Passion running through her body. She remembered this feeling. There was only one person that has ever made her feel this way.

Sam broke the kiss and looked down at her, "Well?"

Sydney looked up at him and sighed, "Sam."

"Thank God." Sam said. "I miss you so..."

"I am going to kill you!" she said and pushed him away, "Do you realize how pissed off I am right now? How dare you? You ask me to marry you and then send me back? You asshole!"

"No No No we did it to protect you."

"Oh well why didn't you say so." she smiled at him sarcastically, "Well here's a tip, you might want to get someone to send you to wonderland because I swear I am going to kick your ass!"

"Just calm down."

"Oh you have not seen me worked up yet." she warned him, "Just wait until we get to Bobby's."

"London?" a nurse called out.

"Thank God." Sam said.

"Yeah you better thank him." Sydney said and walked over to the nurse and Dean.

"Can we go back now?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She's ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London was breathing her lamas breathing she was taught in classes and closed her eyes as another contraction came.

"Your daughter is almost ready," said the doctor.

London looked up at him shaking her head, "No...no it's too soon. She can't be here now! I can't do this...please just...give me something to keep her in!"

"London?" asked Dean as him, Syd and Sam walked into the room.

"Dean...you stupid son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as he walked over to her. Syd and Sam got on the other side of her.

"We're going to get through this ok?" he asked.

London shook her head tears in her eyes, "She's coming soon Dean...she's coming early."

"I know, I know."

"No...she's coming so her daddy can see her before he leaves us again." A tear slid down her face and Dean watched it and saw her squeeze her eyes tight as another contraction hit.

"London, baby...you're home," he said and turned her head so she was looking at him, "You and our daughter are home. We will never be apart again. I promise."

London smiled up at him but then winced and cried as a contraction hit her hard.

"It's time," said the doctor and got between London's legs.

"Is that a male doctor?" asked Dean.

"I was single sweetheart I had to have something to look at during my pregnancy," said London and squeezed his hand. "Lord knows what you were looking at back here." She glared at him.

"Your picture. Does that make you happy?"

London frowned, "Really?"

Dean looked at Sam and Syd who were staring at him waiting for his reply, "Yes, yes I was! I'll prove it! It's in my bag back at the motel Cas got us from."

London smiled, "I still hate you right now."

"Well you have a male doctor so we're even."

"Dean!" yelled Syd, "Not the time! Your daughter is coming into this world! She needs a no stress environment! So we are all going to be happy and smiles so the baby isn't stressed...now DO IT!" yelled Syd.

Dean looked at Sam, "Put a leash on her."

Sam gave him a look before looking back at Syd, "What do I do?"

Syd glanced over at Dean who looked like he may pass out, "You may want to coach your brother before he passes out on London and makes her worry. We need stress free."

"No problem," Sam smacked her ass playfully and she smiled.

"It's great to be back," she said and put her hand in London's free one.

London smiled up at her sister painfully and then looked at Dean, "Dean...I...SHIT!...Dean I...I want..."

"Right now isn't a good time we're having a daughter," said Dean taking deep breaths with her.

"No," she cried out throwing her head back into the pillow.

"Alright London I need you to push. Your daughter is on her way," said the doctor. "Ready on three, one, two, three..."

London pushed and squeezed both Syd and Dean's hands. Syd's eyed widened in pain and Dean looked at London with the same wide eyes, "I think she broke my hand," said Dean.

"Be thankful we're in a hospital," said Sam.

Dean glared at him, "You're not the one that- OUCH!"

"Dean...please I need to tell you something," said London.

"Just a couple more pushes," said the doctor.

"Can't it wait?" asked Dean.

"No."

"What?" he asked looking at her.

London looked at him, "Ok...two..." She pushed and cried again.

"Can't this wait?"

"NO!" she screamed as she pushed again. "I- I want Sam and Syd to be her godparents."

Sam looked at London with a smile and Dean looked at her too and smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And two...if you ever fucking bring out the damn Dean Winchester fucking charm again I will take Bobby's machete and cut off your damn dick!"

Dean swallowed hard and looked down at the doctor who was looking at London with the same shock as everyone else.

"Why is everyone fucking staring at me? I want her out! I want her out!"

"Just one more push," said the doctor, "Ready...one, two and-"

London pushed as hard as she could squeezing both Syd and Dean's hands. Sam was coaching London telling her she was doing good as Dean bit his bottom lip in pain and Syd held onto the bed in pain. Who knew London had a grip like this?

Everything felt like it was silent until they heard the cry. London fell back a little on the bed breathing heavily and sweating.

"Oh my God," said Syd.

"What?" asked London trying to lean up to see her daughter.

"She's so beautiful."

"The next generation of Winchesters," said Sam with a smile looking at his newborn niece.

Syd looked at London with a smile and rubbed her back as tears fell from her eyes. London smiled as they took her baby to clean her up and Dean stood there shocked. There was his daughter, his only child. She was perfect, the most perfect thing he has ever took sight on. And he promised to look after her and take care of her as long as he lived at that very moment.

"You did good man," said Sam patting his back getting him out of his trance of staring at his daughter.

Dean smiled at Sam, a true smile and then looked at London. The two were still holding hands.

"Dean," said the doctor calling him over and Dean didn't know what to do but Sam pushed him a little getting him to move his feet as the nurses cleaned up London and Syd helped. Dean swallowed hard as the doctor turned with his beautiful little angel. Dean looked over her. She was perfect. "All ten fingers and toes...healthy as a horse."

Dean stared down at her and noticed her getting closer to him and that's when he realized the doctor was giving him his daughter to hold. Dean's shaking hands reached up for her as the doctor placed her in his arms. She was so tiny in his strong hold. Her eyes were closed but as Dean gazed down at her tiny little face with the button nose she opened them.

Dean smiled down at her, "Hey."

Their daughter looked for the source of the voice and gazed up at him. Dean let out a small chuckle and looked over at London who was cleaned up. He walked over to her carefully. He was afraid he was going to drop her.

"Hey baby," said Dean and London looked up at him with tired eyes and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, Dean with his daughter...it was a precious sight. "You owe your daughter $2.75."

London had some tears fall down her eyes as she laughed. Syd and Sam walked over to them and both patted Dean's back, "Good job," said Syd, "Just so you know...I took the pain much better than you." The four of them laughed, "She's gorgeous."

Dean smiled down at her, "She is," he looked at London, "Want to hold her?"

London bit her bottom lip and nodded sitting up carefully as Dean handed her over to London. London stared down at her beautiful daughter and smiled, "She is gorgeous isn't she?"

"Yeah it's definitely not Dean's child," said Sam jokingly as he sat at the end of the bed Syd sitting on his lap.

"Shut up...bitch."

"Jerk."

"Hey," said London, "Not in front of your daughter."

Dean winked at her making her smile as he sat next to her putting his arm around her and looking down at their daughter. She was falling asleep in London's arm.

"Do you two have a name for her?" asked the nurse with the birth chart.

Dean looked at London, "Do you? I mean I just found out about her a couple days ago."

Syd and Sam laughed as Sam rubbed Syd's arms.

"I don't have anything for the first but I want her to have the middle name of Samantha...for Sam," said London smiling at Sam, "I am after all a Sam's girl by heart."

Dean smirked, "Yeah but you know you love Dean," and kissed the side of her head. He looked down at her and his dream popped in his head of the little girl they had, "Alyssa. Alyssa Samantha Winchester."

"I like it," said Syd looking at Sam and then at the two parents.

"Me too," said Sam, "And thanks for naming her after me."

"I love it," said London with a smile and she looked up at Dean, "Alyssa Samantha Winchester is perfect."

***Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 weeks later**

London paced back and forth in their bedroom with Alyssa in her arms, "Shh, daddy will be right back." She said as the little girl whimpered, "Dean, where are you?" London yelled.

"Right here." Dean said walking in with a bottle, "I was helping Bobby make a few calls."

London took the bottle from Dean and placed it in the baby's mouth, "Your daughter was starving and you were answering phone." she rolled her eyes.

"She was not starving. She ate three hours ago." Dean said.

"Well she is your daughter and you are fussy if you go one hour without eating." London smiled at him.

"You're funny." Dean said and smiled down at the little girl, "I can't believe how big she is getting."

"I know. I can't believe it's been two weeks since we got back here. I'm still mad at you by the way for sending me and Sydney away so dont even think you are off the hook yet."

"I know but I told you we thought it was for the best. If I would have known you were pregnant then…..."

"You would have still sent me away to keep me safe. I know you all too well Dean Winchester but still...im pissed."

"That you do and I know baby." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her and Alyssa, "I'm just glad to have you home. Both of you." Dean smiled at her. "I missed you."

"We're together now so that's all that matters." London said.

"So uh how about when she falls asleep me and you reconnect a little. It's been a really long time and daddy could use some of mommy attention." Dean said and gave her a small kiss on her neck. "I know someone else that has missed you and he wants to play"

"I know but daddy is going to have to wait four more weeks before he gets mommy's full attention. Sorry baby.'

Dean sighed and pulled away, "You're killing me here, Londy"

"You'll live I promise." London laughed.

"I don't know about that." Dean said and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the side drawer, "I need to mark this down."

"What are you doing now?" London asked.

"Making a calendar so I can see how many more days I have to suffer. When we hit four weeks we are taking a two week vacations." Dean said.

London shook her head and looked down at her daughter, "You daddy is one of a kind." She said and Alyssa cooed at her, "But we love him."

"You're really going to love me in four week. Hell Alyssa may have a brother or sister on the way after that night."

"Not unless you plan on being the first pregnant man because this over his closed." London said.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect. I mean look at Alyssa. She perfect." Dean said.

"I agree with you there." London rocked her baby in her arms and smiled. She never thought she would ever be this happy in her life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Oh God Sydney! Oh Fuck!"_

Dean lay in bed with his arms folded over his chest. This was their third time going at it today and he was getting sick of the moans and groaned coming from next door.

"_Oh Sam you are a bad boy. Mama's going to give it to you good tonight."_

"Ok that's it." Dean said and threw the covers off of him and got off the bed.

London sighed and sat up on her elbows and watched as he slipped on his jeans, "Dean just leave them alone. They're in love and they have been apart for a long time. Let them enjoy themselves."

"They can enjoy themselves down the street at the HoJo's. I can't listen to this shit every night. It's just weird. You should never know what your brother sounds like having sex."

"Oh like Sam never had to listen to you."

"That's different."

"How?" London asked.

"I'm older and I was teaching him how to please a woman." Dean said and put on his shirt, "The honeymoon is over."

"Dean…." London started but Dean just walked out of the room and closed the door, waking Alyssa.

London rolled her eyes and got up and walked over and lifted her baby girl out of the crib, "What are we going to do with him?" she asked, "Come on. Mommy will make you a bottle."

Dean walked down the hallways and banged on Sam and Sydney's door, "Open up!" he yelled.

Seconds later Sydney pulled over the door and all she had been a sheet wrapped around her, "What the hell so you want? We're busy." She said.

"Yeah I know. Hell, the whole town knows you're busy. Give it a rest." Dean said and looked around Sydney to see Sam cuffed to the bed, "That's just not right." Dean said.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not. Some one us just want so sleep."

"Dean we know what you want and it's not sleep." She smiled.

"Oh that's hilarious, Syd. Just knock it off for one freakin night."

"How are we bothering you?" she asked.

"It's not me. You woke up Alyssa with all this. She doesn't need to hear this crap and neither do I. It's just not right."

London walked out of the room and saw Dean and Sydney yelling at each other and she sighed, "Guys stop it." She said.

Both Syd and Dean turned to the left and saw London standing there with Alyssa in her arms, "See…you woke her up." Dean said.

"No Dean actually you did." London said, "Just leave them alone."

"Yeah Dean leave us alone." Sydney said and closed the door.

"Just hurry up!" Dean yelled one more time and looked over to see London frowning at him, "What?"

"Nothing." She said and walked down the stairs.

"What did I say?" Dean asked as he followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, "London."

"You didn't say anything." She said as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

"Then why do you have you _I'm pissed at Dean _look right now?"

"I'm not pissed I'm tired Dean. I don't sleep much and I have you bitching about no sex all the time. I'm sorry but it's getting on my nerves." London said as she pushed by him and walked into the living room and sat down in the chair.

"I'm not bitching about it. I can't sleep with them always going at it like a couple for horny teenagers." He said.

"They are married and they were away from each other for a long time. You're just mad because we can't have sex and I'm sorry but I just had a baby and she is a little more important that sex." London began to tear up.

"I know that. I never said…." Dean said. He knew with her hormones all over her couldn't argue, "I'm sorry alright. I won't say another word about it. Do you want me to feed her while you sleep?"

"I'm fine." London said, "Just go to bed.

Dean knew she was pissed but he wasn't going to push her. Once again he put his foot in his mouth. "Alright just wake me up if you need me." He said and London just nodded.

**_Authors Note: We are so sorry we have been MIA from this page and our other. Things for us both have just been really crazy. Its not much of a chapter but we wanted to give you something to let you know we are still here. Thank you guys for hanging in there with us- April and Joyce_**


	7. Chapter 7

***Ok so this is not really a chapter. More of a teaser you might say. We know it has been so long since we have updated this and we are so very sorry for that. We both have had RL issues that could not be ignored. Things are slowly calming down and we are getting back into our groove. Thank you all for the reviews and for making this story great. You are the ones that keep up going. We love you all and we do hope to be back really soon. Lots of love- April and Joyce **

After getting Alyssa back to sleep, London walked back into the bedroom and got into bed. She rolled over and had her back to Dean. He knew that when she did that he was in trouble. "You aren't even going to talk?" He asked her.

"Nothing to talk about and I am exhausted. Goodnight Dean." She said and closed her eyes. Dean lay there looking up at the ceiling and sighed. It's true what they say….a baby really does change everything.

The next morning when Alyssa woke, Dean got up with her and took her downstairs and gives her a bottle. He was still getting use to this whole father thing. He didn't know that much about kids and one of his worst fears was that he was going to screw up. He smiles as he held Alyssa in his arms, "I think you mommy needed the extra sleep before she kills daddy."

Sydney came down the stairs and walked into the den where Dean was with Alyssa, "Are you in a better mood or are you still pissed that I got laid and you didn't?" She grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's wrong in more ways than one and I was never mad. You two need to learn that not everyone want to hear you guys. It's sick."

"Sick? Yep that's just you being jealous." She smiled and walked out of the room. "You know…maybe you do need to get laid. You would be in a better mood." She said and made a pot of coffee before walking back in, "And so would London. Tell you what. I am going to do you both a favor. I am going to watch the baby tonight while you take my sister out, spoil her ,and have some very much needed alone time. No arguing and you can thank me later."

Dean grinned, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Syd asked.

"I'm growing on you."

"What? You are not. I am doing this for my sister and I am really tired of you acting like a baby. That's all." She said.

"Whatever you say." Dean smiles and got up with the baby, "You love me. Because I'm awesome."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sydney took Alyssa, "Just got get a shower so you don't look like such a hobo please." She said before walking out of the room.

Dean headed up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door before walking in, "Londy? You up baby?"

London sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, "Is Alyssa up yet?" She let out a yawn.

"Yep and she is fed and with Sydney right now. You need to get up and pack a bad. You and I are going out tonight." Dean smiled, "So shake a leg woman."

"Dean, we can't go out. Who is going to watch the baby?" She got out of bed and put on her robe.

"You sister is going to watch her and before you make up an excuses she will be just fine. I am going to take a shower. Be ready to leave in about a half an hour." Dean said and walked out of the room.

London sighed and sat down on the bed. To be honest she was feeling a little nervous about being alone with Dean again. What if she wasn't what he expected? What if she wasn't good enough? All these thoughts and more where going through her head right now. She just wanted to be perfect for him. She took a breath before getting up from the bed and packing a few things. She was going to do her best to make this a night he would never forget.

***So we are working on the date night and yes it will be a real chapter. Thank you all so much once again***


End file.
